


Hooking Up

by Starwinder042653



Series: Bingo Fics [9]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: Missing Scene from Working Girls. Ezra needs a hand getting into that dress... and it was Vin's idea.





	Hooking Up

Written for Mag7Bingo.

Prompt used: buttons/buttonhooks. 

**********************************

Vin Tanner leaned against the wall outside the curtained off area of the bathhouse where Ezra Standish was transforming himself into an "entertainer" to cause a distraction at Wicke's Town so that they could go in and rescue Mrs. Travis.

He wasn't certain how he'd been chosen to be the one to help Ez with whatever he needed while making the transformation but there he was: Waiting around outside the curtain, tasked with fetching whatever Ez called for.

"Mister Tanner," Ezra's voice drew him out of his musings.

"Yeah, Ez," Vin replied in a resigned voice. Ezra had been delighting in calling for any number of things, one at a time so that Vin was constantly running back and forth to fetch and carry.

Vin was sure that Ez was doing it just to punish him for coming up with this idea in the first place.

"I need a buttonhook." 

"What fer?"

"To button the buttons on this dress of course." Ezra sounded puzzled that Vin didn't know that.

"Why don't ya just use your fingers?"

"Because, Mister Tanner, for some idiotic reason the buttons on ladies dresses are always down the back. I can't reach them all."

"Fine! I'll get'em." Vin practically snarled, yanking open the curtain and stomping in.

Ezra turned from the full-length mirror that they had borrowed from Mrs. Potter and raised an eyebrow at Vin. He was mostly into the frilly lavender and black lace fancy dress that they had rounded up for him to wear. The only thing left to do was button the thing up the back.

Ezra shrugged, "Very well. Suit yourself." He turned his back to Vin and stood still.

Vin stared at his back, at the back of the dress and the nearly two dozen tiny little buttons and an equal number of tiny little buttonholes. His eyes latched onto the creamy skin displayed above the top of the camisole and corset that Ezra had on under the dress and his mouth suddenly went dry. He swallowed hard.

"All right, then. I'll just…." he trailed off and reached for the top button.

"It is generally best to start at the bottom," Ezra informed him.

Vin nodded, then realizing that Ezra couldn't see him said, "'kay."

He reached for the tiny buttons, fumbling badly. It took him three tries to get the first one buttoned. The next one took even longer.

"Damn," he swore, "how the hell…?"

"That is why I suggested a buttonhook, Mister Tanner. It's much easier to get the buttons through the holes with one."

"Where do I get one?"

"Mrs. Potter should have one. Just tell her that you need a buttonhook."

"Be right back," Vin mumbled as he turned and headed out.

Ezra stood for a long moment, a slow grin beginning to spread across his face. He chuckled to himself. He could have buttoned the dress himself, it would have required some contortions to do so, still he could have, but teasing Vin was ever so much more fun.

A few minutes later Vin returned and once he got the hang of using the buttonhook (Insert hook through the buttonhole, hook the hook over the button, pull the button through the hole and release it with a twist of the wrist that made certain that the button was completely through the hole) then it only took a few more minutes to get the two dozen tiny little buttons through the matching buttonholes.

When he was done, Ezra turned before he could step back and leaned into him. Looking up at Vin with an amused smile he said, "You do know that I am going to require assistance removing this garment when we return from our daring rescue."

Vin looked down at him, feeling his heart suddenly racing under the hand that Ezra had lain on his chest.

"Yeah," he said, 'reckon ya might."

He was smiling, too.

The End


End file.
